This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Under the direction of Dr. G. Allan Johnson, test multislice sequence with short TE. Compare SNR, TE for specific field of views against the product multislice sequence. 1) Short TE, Multislice, Cartesian 2) Short TE, Multiecho, Multislice, Cartesian 3) Short TE, Multiecho, Multislice, Projection